What a Woman Wants
by MrsDracoMalfoy394
Summary: Harry isn't able to satisfy Ginny the way she wants, so Blaise shows her how a woman should be treated.


**AN-** First story so all constructive criticisms are welcome.

This is a smutty (consider this your warning) Blinny one shot so if that's not your thing then please don't read.

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing, all rights go to JKR

* * *

It was Wednesday before Ginny got to spend some quality time with Harry, after all they had both been busy with classes and homework for all their NEWT classes. So, when Wednesday night was free for them both Ginny took advantage of it by setting up the room of requirement for a romantic evening. Her and Harry ate a wonderful meal prepared by the house elves and then Ginny announced she had a surprise panned. Ginny disappeared off to a side room and returned dressed in very little, just a lacy black balcony bra, a very tiny lace thong and her lace topped stockings with heels. Unable to stop staring at her harry sat with his eyes wide and mouth open. "Shut your mouth dear, you'll catch something." Harry stood and stepped towards her, arms reaching for her. With one hand on her hip the other caressed her cheek softly. He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a kiss. "Fuck me?" she whispered to him. "With pleasure."

He flipped her round and tossed the contents of the table to the floor. Pushing her towards the table, her hips feeling the little pressure he caused. She leaned forward putting her weight onto the table and spreading her legs wide for him. He leaned over her kissing up her spine as he pulled his clothes off. His hands rested on her hips as his lips found her neck and kissed it softly. Ginny let out a little moan "Fuck me Harry, please." Harry kissed his way back down her spine and after removing the rest of his clothes gently pulled her thong away and slid his cock into her. She gasped at the abrupt feeling but rocked her hips back into him. He set a gentle pace as he pulled out a little and pushed back in. "Harder Harry!" He pulled out and lifted her to lay her back on the table, her legs wound around his hips as he slid into her again. "Fa-Faster" Ginny breathed, this position giving deeper penetration. He sped up a little, but still not to her satisfaction. One of her hands found its way to her breast as she played with herself, the other winding its way over Harry's back, nails digging in. "Come on Harry! Fuck me!"

"I am Gin."

"No. No, you're not. Spice it up a little! I want some passion, I want fire. I want you to stop treating me like an innocent virgin and treat me like a woman. We do it your way all the time and I'm getting bored. Get kinky Harry, get a little rough. Do something Harry please. I'm begging you."

"No Gin, if this is a serious relationship then the sex should be about making love-"

"I don't want that all the time…. If you can't fulfil my needs, then maybe I should find someone who will."

"He pulled out of her and muttered "Fine, if you want to be someone's slut then off you go." Pulled on his clothes and left. Ginny, despite being the one to suggest it, didn't believe he would leave and burst into tears. She heard a thud outside the door and then it opened. Ginny quickly reached for her wand, and not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea if they saw her dressed like this murmured _"Nox"_ and the lights turned out. "Who's there?" she called, and a deep, husky voice replied "Blaise Zabini. I heard saw Potter running and heard someone crying, I knocked him out cold, figured he deserved it. Are you alright?"

"Oh, it wasn't his fault. I suggested it. I should have just done what he wanted."

"If you thought turning out the lights would disguise your identity then you were mistaken, Miss Weasley. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I don't care if he's the boy who lived, you shouldn't have to do something just because he says so." There was silence save for the sound of her high heels on the floor as she stepped towards him, "Don't you want to know what we fought over?" She murmured to him.

"That sounds like a question that will only cause trouble, little miss."

"Blaise, can I ask something?"

"Anything at all, little lion."

"How do the Slytherin men treat a woman?"

"Generally, by giving her what she wants."

"And what about in the bedroom?"

"Is that what your fight with Potter was about?" Blaise could feel her step back from him, "I could show you how we Slytherin men treat a woman, if you like."

* * *

Ginny leaned into him as his lips found her neck, biting it softly causing her to cry out. "You see, my little lion, what we Slytherin men do is try different things." His hands wandered up her side to her breasts, one in each palm. "And we listen to her response." His fingers found her nipples through her bra and pinched softly as Ginny let out a moan, dropping her wand to the floor. "And if it's a response of pleasure, we take that information on board." Blaise used is wand to light just enough of the candles for there to be a soft glow, enough for them to see each other and lifted her, her legs wrapping around his hips and carried her over to the bed that had appeared. He laid her down amongst the silk black sheets and stepped back to admire the view. "Such a beautiful little lion you are." Ginny crawled forward, fingers deftly undoing his belt and attempting to push his trousers down. He caught her wrists in his hands "Ugh uh. This was supposed to be about showing you how a woman should be treated. Let me show you first, you can play later."

Blaise stepped away from the bed and pulled his trousers off to reveal not boxers, but his naked cock stood to attention. "No underwear?" Ginny enquired. "No, my love. I like to feel a little free." Propping herself up on her elbows Ginny took in the sight, and he had by far the largest cock she had ever had the pleasure to see. He knelt on the bed before her and fingers brushed against her as he slowly pulled her shoes, stockings and bra off before leaning in and gripping the side of her thong between his teeth and swiftly pulling it off. Ginny collapsed back on to the bed gasping with pleasure, unable to hold it in. Blaise's touch was intoxicating she felt as if she couldn't get enough he leaned in, kissing her neck once more. His lips began to travel down, going to each breast in turn. Taking her nipple between his teeth Ginny cried out "Oh, fuck yes!". Then he pulled her legs up over his shoulder and kissed a trail down her body. Leaning in he licked up her entire slit. He sucked on her clit for a second before delving his tongue into her. He lapped at her juices, he couldn't get enough of her taste. His fingers reached round to grasp her hips as she bucked against him. He tongued her clit, playing with the shapes he made and speeds he used whilst he listened her whines. He sucked particularly hard and with a mewl of pleasure she came right in his mouth, Ginny's hand wound into his hair. She sighed with pleasure "That was the best orgasm I've ever had"

"Don't you worry love, there's more where that came from."

He climbed up leaning over her and thrust his massive cock into her sopping wet cunt. He held her tight against him as he pounded into her causing the bed to shake as she whined, and her nails instinctively dug into his shoulder. Pulling his entire length out leaving only the head inside he slammed into her again, and again rubbing against her sweet spot as she began to quiver. "Oh B-Blaise. Fuck me harder!" Taking her left nipple between his teeth one last time she came with a massive shudder and screamed his name out loud he slammed into her a few more times and was just about to spill his seed when he pulled out and squirted it all over her beautifully toned stomach and chest. He collapsed down next to her and asked, "How was that then, my little lion?"

"The best fuck of my life." She sighed contently. "Say, how about we make this a regular thing?"

"It would be my pleasure, love. I'll show you how good it can be.


End file.
